


Captain?

by cherrymiint



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Oneshot, Shingeki no Kyojin oneshot, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrymiint/pseuds/cherrymiint
Summary: Hange put you with Eren under Levi’s command, but you never expected feelings to form.Being in a small room alone leads you to take your shot.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Captain?

He described your hand to hand combat skills as ‘rusty, at best’.

That bastard.

Captain Levi was an utterly cold man. And after being stationed here at Hange’s command for weeks, you are yet to see a change. After Eren Yaeger’s titan transformation, higher-ups had him train under Levi, with Hange taking the opportunity to stick you right alongside him.

‘Section Commander, how could you do this to me?’ You internally whinged. Being one of her subordinates was hard work.

Sprawled out on the grass of the training grounds, the sound of Eren and Levi sparring started to fill your ears. You growled in annoyance.

He just floored you, now he’s going to floor Eren as well. You admire his technique and skill, but day after day of almost throwing up your breakfast from landing on your back is just plain frustrating.

Pulling yourself up, you howled, “Come on, Eren! Kick his tiny ass!”

Eren almost tripped himself over in surprise, staring at you with his mouth agape. “Are you crazy?!” He shouted incredulously.

“I’m going crazy,” you muttered back. Levi drove you crazy in more ways than one, after all.

Before Eren could regain his composure, Levi took the opportunity to punch him square in the face. He was thrown several meters through the air from the impact, hitting the dirt with a loud thud.

Levi just cocked his head toward you, murder glinting in his eye.

And as he stalked over, leaving Eren in his small cloud of dust, you wondered how the hell you ever fell for this cold and bitter little man. You wondered how this bastard made you feel the need to stay when all you wanted to do was leave. 

You wondered if you would even get the chance to act on it.

And yet, as those thoughts swirled around your head, all you could do was snicker at the idea that he was only able to tower over you because you were sitting down.

“A great captain wouldn’t lose his cool that easily,” you stated rather bluntly, “don’t you think so too, Captain Levi?”

His eyes bore into yours for just a moment before he turned away.

“M-maybe.”

You furrowed your brows. Did he stammer? You were trying to get his attention back when he strode off, cracking his fingers one at a time.

Grabbing him simultaneously by his arm and hair, Levi pulled Eren up. You gasped when you saw the gash across his eyebrow and rushed to his side, inspecting the wound.

“Are you okay?! Captain, go and get someone to take him to the infirmary! He’ll probably have a concussion thanks to your foul temper.” Running a hand through Eren’s hair to get it out of his wound, you pulled him close to your body.

“Tch,” was Levi’s only reply as he inspected his knuckles, which had a hint of blood on them. You poked your tongue out at his retreating back as Eren began to protest.

“Oi! What the hell were you thinking? You almost had me murdered!” He hissed, but he still didn’t move. He must really have a concussion if he’s staying in one place, you determined.

“I’m sorry,” you began, “but it was worth it.” You removed your hand from his hair and placing it under your chin. Eren just glared up at you, ferociousness all over his face.

“How do you figure that?!” He really was just a small bundle of fury.

You snickered, noticing Levi and a small team of people in white uniforms entering the field. You spoke loudly, meeting Levi’s eyes across the training ground and clutching Eren tighter to your chest.

“We now know that Captain Levi is insecure about his tiny ass.”

You didn’t miss the slight shade of red painted across Levi’s features.

_________________________________

The infirmary was rather cramped, overflowing with beds and only a few separate rooms for storage and high class patients. Apparently, Levi is a high class patient. Personally, however, you think that the nurses just didn’t want him scaring the children in the building. 

So close that if you moved your knees would knock together, you sat across from Levi. The nurses looked busy, so you offered to clean and bandage his wound.

“Give me your hand, Captain,” you scowl, as you were the one that had to force him into the chair. Stubborn brute. 

“This isn’t necessary.” He countered. He sat with his arms crossed, though you noted how he angled his hand so no blood would get on his shirt. You watched as a drop of blood trailed down to the tip of his finger, annoyance coursing through you like adrenaline. 

“I disagree,” you shot back, “you just sent a child fucking flying.”

“You were being ridiculous.”

“You got way too flustered!”

“So what if I d-did!” He stuttered on the word. You were sure of it this time.

You clamped your mouth shut so it wouldn’t fall open at the man who could no longer meet your eyes. Softening, you held out your hand and waved the bandages around. Not even able to manage his signature ‘tch’ grunt, he lowered his gaze and placed his hand in yours. 

“There we go, idiot,” you grumbled, unclipping the bandage to begin wrapping his hand. “I’m not going to hurt you.” 

Levi looked toward the door before speaking again. 

“I thought you’d want to,” his voice was softer, duller. “I treat both you and Eren like shit.”

“I could’ve left if I wanted to. But I didn’t.” You admitted. “If you truly treated me like shit, I would’ve gone back to Hange and asked to be replaced.”

You smiled at him, but he wasn’t looking at you. His face was red, his spare hand clutching his knee tightly. Seeing him like that, you couldn’t help but take your shot.

Tying the knot to finish off the bandage, you didn’t let Levi pull his hand away. In one swift moment, your chair was skidding back on the hard floor. With your knee between his thighs, you pressed against his crotch as you used your other hand to cup his face.

When he made no move to push you away, you leaned in further. 

“And, Captain,” you used the title almost mockingly, “if you were so awful, I’d surely be dead long before my hand got to your face right now.”

You felt his pulse on your kneecap and smirked, grinding your knee onto him further. His eyes were wide, mouth slightly open; the man was at a loss for words. You would have been as well if the sight of your Captain in this position didn’t drive you wild.

“You’re not going to tell me to stop, sir?” You whispered the words next to his ear, testing the boundaries that have been formed the past few weeks as you watched goosebumps form up his neck. 

“N-no, I’m not,” was what he managed out, “keep going.” You cocked an eyebrow at him, though he apparently refused to say anything else. But he tilted his chin towards you, and that’s all you needed to know.

Through the annoyances, the two of you got rather close these weeks. Probably as close as you could with an Ackerman in that short of a time frame. Hange definitely bullied and teased you both for it. But you didn’t really mind.

As you learned of a few of his mannerisms the past few weeks with you, Levi and Eren together almost constantly.

You learned that he rarely ever sleeps and will always take most of the overnight watches. You learned the scary side, the asshole side, the clean-freak side, even the caring side when you teamed up to knock out and bathe Hange. You learned some of his grief by observing him, that he truly does give a shit about everyone around him.

And, as you planted your mouth on his, you discovered a side of him that you never wanted anyone else to see. A side you were almost certain was under your mercy.

You almost released a breath of utter joy as he kissed you back. You allowed him to let go of your hand and he used it to slide it up your back, your shirt riding up along with it. His other hand was in your hair, clutching it tightly as he tried to fight you back. 

Your knee still had him completely pinned, with his length now stretching to the waistband of his pants. He tried to slip his tongue into your mouth, but you pulled away, gazing at him. He looked dumbfounded and shy, pursing his lips out of anger that you pulled away.

You leaned into his neck, letting your mouth move against him as you spoke. “Can I?” You asked, pressing your hand against where his pants pulled tight. He looked at you with wild eyes and spun his head around, face completely flushed. But, he nodded. One, twice, three times. 

You grinned, removing your knee and sliding down onto the floor in front of him. He fumbled with his belt before you flicked his hand away, doing it yourself. Pulling his underwear down, his dick sprang free.

Levi looked at you from the side as he still refused to face you, waiting for a reaction. Reading the anticipation that coated his features, you smirked, taking it into your hand. Letting out a grunt, Levi hissed your name, getting impatient.

“You want something, Captain?” You murmured, only slightly moving your hand, your mouth barely millimetres away from his tip. 

“Mm,” his head was tilting slightly back, obviously exasperated.

“If you don’t give me an order, how will I know how to proceed, Captain?” You emphasised his title, already looking forward to how he’ll react to you saying it normally now.

“Tch,” there it was, “suck my dick, now.” He ordered flatly, and for the first time, you saw him unsure of himself.

But it was all you needed. “Yes, sir!” You fake saluted, taking his head into your mouth. Levi’s head shot back, a groan moving his throat. His hand was in your hair instantly, not pushing you down but keeping a tight hold on your head.

Keeping a firm hold of his base, you moved your head up and down on him, revelling in the sounds you were forcing your superior to make. All he could say was your name over and over, the noise barely above a mere breath. 

“Fuck, fuck,” he moaned out, gripping your hair tighter. It hurt, but it just made you go faster. His moans were making you slick with wet and you couldn’t help but slide a hand between your own legs.

Levi seemed to choke on his own breath when he saw you do it, too.

You could tell he was close to climax when his leg started jolting, so you put both of your hands on his hips, pushing him down onto the chair. Focusing on overstimulating his tip, you swirled your tongue around it before going down once, continuing until he cried out your name.

His load was down your throat a second later, and for the infirmary’s sake, you made sure it all went down – no hospital needs that. You didn’t release his hips until you made sure he was finished, and when you removed your mouth, you found Levi staring at you. His eyes were softer, but his face was more sweaty and flushed than you’d ever seen it on expeditions.

He turned away again after you made a point of licking your lips. 

“Oi, don’t make this more unsanitary than it has to be,” was all he said. You just giggled and redid his bandage.

_________________________________

You stood waiting for Levi with Eren, bouncing back and forth on your toes in anticipation. It’s been a few nights since the infirmary, and you’ve snuck into his bedroom since then, but seeing him in public was a different story.

“What’s up with you?” Eren questioned, watching you with an odd expression. “You’ve been different ever since the Captain sent me to the infirmary.”

Trying not to think of Levi moaning your name in that small room, you hid the tinge of red on your cheeks. It was true, except the only difference was how happy you were since being with Levi that day.

You grabbed Eren’s head, trapping it underneath your elbow. “Just in a good mood!” You chirped back, keeping Eren in a headlock as he struggled.

“What’s happening here.” It was less of a question than a demand that came from behind. You turned on your heel, dragging the poor boy along.

“Just here waiting for your orders, Captain,” you replied sweetly. Turning Eren’s head away, you pushed him, leaning forward to kiss the blushing shorter man.

He kissed you back, but looked utterly pissed off as you pulled away.

“What’s wrong?”

“You still need to use your head when you see me around, you idiot.” He turned his head to the side to reveal a starry-eyed Hange.

“I FUCKING KNEW IT!”


End file.
